


藏

by pohe



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohe/pseuds/pohe
Summary: 代发





	藏

**Author's Note:**

> 代发

方星现渐渐地在担心一件事。

柳济鸿似乎不太会拒绝别人，尤其是眼中写满憧憬的后辈们——柳济鸿在面对他们的时候总是显得无所适从，这意味着他可能不是那个例外，那个唯一。毕竟他是柳济鸿啊，会有人不喜欢柳济鸿吗？

金镇秀出现的时间不早不晚，恰好在柳济鸿默认了他们的关系，却还对这段关系的未来抱有疑问的时候。

这个男人在赛场上的风姿同样使联赛折服，而更使联赛折服，乃至喜闻乐见的是，他的偶像也是柳济鸿，而最想挑战的对手，则是方星现。

看热闹不嫌事大是联赛官媒的宗旨，柳济鸿与方星现亦敌亦友的关系经过一整个赛季的打磨，似乎已经趋于平衡，粉丝疲劳了，他们此时此刻就需要一个人，一个外力，一颗天外的彗星，带着势如破竹的星辉和烈焰，狠狠地敲打在那两个人身上。

柳济鸿确实被敲打到了。

这个人，金镇秀，比起方星现的孤注一掷，他似乎更为内敛，更为游刃有余，更为收放自如。

柳济鸿以一个长辈，一个哥哥的身份对金镇秀投以了毫无二致的关怀与鼓励，他觉得自己并没有出格，然而金镇秀在收下了所有的这些套话之后，并没有报以同样的套话——柳济鸿早就该想到的，能在采访里公然下战书的人，会按套路出牌？

染了暗金色头发的男孩笑得张扬又坦然：我对济鸿哥的喜欢可不是一般的喜欢哦。

事后听了柳济鸿转述的方星现少见地表现出了恼火：那是哪种喜欢？说清楚啊？

柳济鸿好不无奈：他问我，觉得你，对我，是哪种喜欢。

方星现挑了挑眉毛：哥是怎么说的？

我什么也没说，他们领队来找他了，我们就分开了。柳济鸿抓了抓自己的头发。

方星现看着他的手，他的头发，然后又看着他的眼睛。

济鸿。他突然没头没尾地唤他。

嗯？对于恋人越来越猖狂的敬语丢失，年长的男人似乎表现得过于宽容了。

方星现扬了扬自己的下巴，又把拇指抵在对方嘴唇下面。

很明显的求吻。

柳济鸿心知肚明，小朋友这是在寻求一点肯定。

其实不仅是方星现，柳济鸿觉得自己现在也需要一点肯定。

很多事情用语言是解释不清也证明不了的，只有用身体。

方星现今天的吻格外不讲道理。以往他们也许更缠绵，方星现喜欢事无巨细地舔和吮，但今天，今天他只是在侵略罢了，他顶着柳济鸿的舌头，不让他有任何招架的机会，他只是在把他自己的气息一股脑地灌给对方。

柳济鸿张着嘴，舌头的搅动让津液从他嘴角溢出来，他下意识地想拿手指去揩，被方星现拉住了，方星现就想看他这副狼狈样子——他自己一手造成的——狼狈样子。

亲到方星现半勃之后柳济鸿问他要不要口，方星现拒绝了，这是他第一次拒绝，柳济鸿也很意外，他才注意到男孩身上的低气压，他以为做爱的气氛会对他乱糟糟的思绪有所缓解，然而并没有。

方星现直接去探他的后面了，他现在就想给他扩张。

柳济鸿抓住他的手，又短暂地吻了他的嘴角：怎么了？

方星现的表情有一瞬间的松动——然而只是一瞬间，他马上又变得坚决且独断：我想哥的里面了。

柳济鸿失语，方星现挣脱了他的束缚，把冰凉的手指贴在了他的尾骨上。

 

-

金镇秀的最后一句话其实是：不管方星现有多喜欢济鸿哥你，我都要比他更多。

柳济鸿为此感到好笑：真的？

这时候广州的领队才来了，金镇秀只来得及留给他一个自信又耐人寻味的微笑。

方星现注意到了他的走神，以前他可以不甚在意，但是今天不行，今天他很敏感，他想济鸿哥一定是在犹豫金镇秀的事情，不管结果如何，柳济鸿拒绝与否，只是此时此刻这个横空出现的人霸占了济鸿哥两秒的思绪，两分的心力，他都感觉自己要被妒火吞噬——他承认他嫉妒了，连联赛宣传的导向都让他嫉妒，因为人们总是偏爱新人，偏爱后来居上，偏爱天降。

他不怀疑Jjonak会打败Shu，不怀疑方星现会打败金镇秀，但这跟他会吃醋没有半点关系——他看柳济鸿扑过去拥抱纽约的队长都会吃醋，假设柳济鸿养了宠物，比如说一只狗，那么方星现绝不会怀疑自己会吃一只狗的醋。

他咬了柳济鸿的后颈。

后者不知是因为快感还是因为痛感，一边喘息一边叫了出来。

方星现感觉心上的沟壑被填住了一点，他伸手去摸柳济鸿的喉结，然后从摸变成了扼，他扼住柳济鸿的喉结，几乎就是掐着他脖子的样子，然后后面则继续一下接一下地用力操他。

可能是因为轻微的窒息，柳济鸿的后面不太能放松下来，他有些神经质地痉挛了，方星现被他夹得生疼。

可这又有什么关系？方星现确实，像他说的那样，渴望柳济鸿的里面很久了，他曾经一度，光是想着现在的情形，仅仅是脑内演练，就能硬得不轻，更别提像现在这样，他严丝合缝地拥抱着柳济鸿，占用着他的身心，感受着他每一次色欲的吐息都是因他而起。

星现…男人念他的名字。

方星现从喉咙里咕哝出了一声，像小猫一样，权当回应。

柳济鸿的情色好像写在他的骨子里，他笑，他怒，他害羞，他悲伤，他情不自禁，他欲擒故纵，一举一动，都是情，都是色，方星现此刻占有着他，却还觉得紧张，还觉得没有安全感，因为尽管他的爱有那么多，多得能藏下整个宇宙，却仍然藏不住柳济鸿一个人的灵魂。

所有人都看见他了，所有人也都能爱上他。

他呢？他爱上的是谁？

方星现仍然控制着他的咽喉，同时又凑上去吻他的脖子，不是蜻蜓点水般地吻，而是像要打上什么标记似的，用力地、凶猛地吮，留下一串突兀的红痕。

柳济鸿把头歪向方星现吻的方向，他在微弱地抗拒。

方星现蛮横地无视了，他反而变本加厉地啮咬起了柳济鸿的耳朵，还把对方绵软的耳垂含在嘴里，轻轻地留下牙印。

柳济鸿哼哼着，抬手去找方星现，把手指插进对方栗红色的头发里，没有章法地抚摸着。

方星现要释放的时候柳济鸿已经透支了，窒息的快感让他早已控制不住地射了一回，方星现没说什么，但是柳济鸿感觉的到他有点不太高兴，因为后来他就换了一种磨人的抽插角度，让柳济鸿一直徘徊在兴奋阈值内，却又不能达到高潮的那个点，他难受得快哭了，从骂方星现到求方星现，男孩却只是沉默又用力地操他，没有任何回应。

末了，方星现终于说了整个性事里的第一句话，他贴在柳济鸿的耳朵上，用气声说，我要射在里面。

不是问句，是已经决定了，他要射在里面。

柳济鸿哑着嗓子骂他是狗，方星现听着却笑了。

他射在里面，年轻的精液灌满了甬道，他抽出来的时候，痉挛着的小口就溢出来了一些。

两个人抱在一起躺下了，一时间谁都没有说话，屋子里只剩他们的喘气声。

柳济鸿换了个姿势，换成面对方星现的样子，他看见男孩脸上的偏执裂开了，有一丝若隐若现的脆弱露出来。

方星现把头埋进了他的胸口。

真狡猾啊，明明任性的人是他，现在需要人哄的也是他。

他隔着碎发吻了男孩的额头。

我知道你对我是哪种喜欢。他说。

 

-

方星现放开了柳济鸿，看他站起来，一瘸一拐地去了浴室。

他并没有马上跟去。

他坐在床上，突然觉得无所适从。

柳济鸿还是没有回答那个问题：他爱上的到底是谁呢？


End file.
